


YOU ARE MY LIGHT

by FatimaTK



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Ep 7:08, F/M, Olicity Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaTK/pseuds/FatimaTK
Summary: My own continuation of Oliver and Felicity’s argument in 7:08 We need them to stop fighting ASAP.





	YOU ARE MY LIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. Anyways here you go.

YOU ARE MY LIGHT 

BY: FatimaTK 

Oliver’s POV

“We still have to talk about it Felicity.”

“Nothing to really talk about Oliver.”

“You had a gun in our home and you shot someone!”

“Yeah! A sociopath who broke into our home and tried to kill us!”

“I had him Felicity. You didn’t need to pull the trigger.”

“Yeah well I wasn’t gonna take any chances.”

“What is wrong with you? This is not the Felicity I know.”

“I remember making myself clear that I have changed Oliver! I am no longer that weak blonde who couldn’t protect herself or her family from anything!”

“Where is this coming from Felicity?”

“You were gone Oliver. I was left behind to look after our son! Diaz broke into our apartment and tried to kill us. I did everything in my power to protect William! I was beaten by that son of a bitch. You saw the results of that! After that I made myself a promise. I would never let anyone hurt you or William every again.”

“I know Felicity. And I love you even more for it but, you can’t do that at the cost of your own sanity. If I knew this was what you would turn into, I wouldn’t have done that.”

“Well you did. Without asking for my opinion. You did.”

Felicity walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I followed her inside.

“I am so sorry. This is all my fault. My decisions turned you into this.”

“Stop making me sound like a monster Oliver! Everything I did, everything I do is for my Family. Yes maybe I crossed the line but if doing that would keep you and William alive, I would gladly do it again.” 

“Damn it Felicity! You were never weak. You are the strongest person I know. You have the purest heart. You...Felicity you brought light into my dark world. You and William are my constant reminders of Love and hope. Loving you, made me a better person. You convinced me to stop killing. Felicity you told me to find a better way and I did. Now I am begging you please my Love. Please do not let a monster like Ricardo Diaz ever change that beautiful heart of yours. I am begging you.”

God What have I done….

**Author's Note:**

> God. Don’t y’ll Just hate it when Olicity fights. My poor babies. Thank you for reading. P.s check out my other stories.


End file.
